Benutzer Diskussion:W!nterpfote
Hi, freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite BlattClan (byW!nter). Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Starforce StarClan (Diskussion) 22:21, 28. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Heyy Hallo W!nterpfote! Hier ist Blaufrost! Du kennst mich zwar nicht, aber egal (; Deine Cover sehen klasse aus! Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du mir vielleicht auch so ein Cover machen könntest. Könntest du? Hinterlass mir bitte eine Nachricht auf meiner Disk. Lg deine [[User:Blaufrost|''Bl'au'fr'ost'']] Listen to your Heart 08:18, 30. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Hallo! Ich wollte dich fragen ob wir vielleicht Freunde sein wollen (; Und ja, bitte ein Cover! Aber am besten für die Geschichte Haselherz erzählt okay? Antworte mir in den Kommis! Lg deine [[User:Blaufrost|''Bl'au'fr'ost'']] Listen to your Heart 18:05, 2. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Also Haselherz ist hellbraun mit weißen Pfoten und hat einen kurzen Schweif mit weißer Schwanzspitze. Ihre Augen sind blau und ihr Gesicht ist faltig (das ist mir wichtig das es echt faltig ist!). Die Geschichte heißt Haselherz erzählt, also könnte unten vielleicht Haselherz liegen und in den Himmel schauen, wenn es geht könnten hinter ihr im Halbkreis Geisterkatzen vom SternenClan stehen, und zwar drei große Katzen (ihre toten Mentoren), dann eine mittelgroße (ihr toter Schüler), zwei kleine (ihre toten Jungen), nochmal zwei große (ihre toten Gefis) und dann noch an ihrer linken Seite eine junge sitzende Kätzin die ebenfalls in den Himmel schaut, es ihre einzige überlebende Tochter. Geht das? Lg deine [[User:Blaufrost|''Bl'au'fr'ost'']] Listen to your Heart 20:10, 5. Nov. 2015 (UTC) PS: Falls das mit den Geistern zu kompliziert ist, können die Katzen auch ganz normal sein (; Herzlich Willkommen im Wiki, W!nterpfote! Ich bin Waschbärpfote (seit etwa einem halben Jahr hier), du wirst mich höchstwahrscheinlich nicht kennen, aber da du Frosty kennst, bin ich auf deinen Namen gestolpert. Joaaa, ich wollte dir bloß mal sagen: Wenn du irgendwelche Fragen hast, kannst du die mir stellen, ich kenne mich einigermaßen aus (und wenn ich was nicht weiß, habe ich Freunde und Freundinnen hier, die es wissen) uuuund wenn dir mal langweilig ist, kannst du mir auch auf meine Disk schreiben, mir ist recht oft langweilig, also bin ich auch oft on ;) Außerdem sind ja Ferien oKaY bIs BaLd HoFfEnTlIcH, -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''R'a'c''''c'o'o''n ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] Hey ^^ Ich bin's Bronce ^^ Ich glaube wir hatten schon mal geschrieben . Auf jeden Fall habe ich deine Antwirt auf deiner tollen Geschichten gelesen und würde mich soo mega freuen wenn du mir Cover machen könntest . Die sind so wunderschön ! Außerdem würde ich mich sehr freuen wenn wir befreundet sein könnten ^^ Ganz liebe Grüße --[[User:Broncekralle|''Br''o'n''''c'e'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Broncekralle|''P'a''''t'h's'' ''t'o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 18:58, 7. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Ähm ... Das klingt vielleicht ein bisschen doof , aber ich wollte zuerst einmal abklären ob du die Cover aus Bildern machst die du auch benutzen darfst . Also die kein Urheberrecht haben , denn viele neue Nutzer machen diesen Fehler und benutzen Bilder von anderen , was natürlich nicht erlaubt ist . L G --[[User:Broncekralle|''Br''o'n''''c'e'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Broncekralle|''P'a''''t'h's'' ''t'o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 20:58, 9. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Ich hoffe ich habe dich nicht gekränkt , das war nicht meine Absicht 0_o Wenn dann tut es mir sehr , sehr Leid :) Ich hoffe du nimmst meine Entschuldigung an LG --[[User:Broncekralle|''Br''o'n''''c'e'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Broncekralle|''P'a''''t'h's'' ''t'o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 15:46, 12. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Hey :) Kein Problem! Ich hatte die Nachricht iwi gar nicht gesehen. Also ja, ich schau meistens bei Deviant Art, da müsste das Urheberrecht eig stimmen. Liebe Grüße W!nterpfote (Diskussion) 18:14, 12. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Also , wenn du mir wirklich ein Cover machen willst würde ich mich echt freuen . Auf dem Cover soll eine weiße Kätzin mit roten Augen sein .Unten vielleicht eine weiße Kätzin und ein braun weiß gefleckter Kater ( kämpfend oder ähnlich ) Die Story heißt Jäger und Gejagte und die Staffel Ära des Friedens . Ich würde mich echt super freuen ^^ Ich hoffe das geht iwie , wenn nicht müssen ich mir was anderes für das Cover ausdenken . Liebe Grüße --[[User:Broncekralle|''Br''o'n''''c'e'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Broncekralle|''P'a''''t'h's'' ''t'o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!'']] 13:56, 13. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Hey :) Ich brauche doch kein Cover mehr . Trotzdem danke ^^ LG-- 18:24, 4. Mär. 2016 (UTC)